Pre-Destined
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: Is it possible to have life be lived for you? Well...enemies CAN make you think.


Some people in the world believe that everything in life has already been "pre-destined", meaning that, no matter what one does in life, worrying or apprehending on possible consequences would be merely pointless, considering everything was already planned out.

Decisions would be futile to make.

Choices are but an abstract notion.

Everyone lives and dies sooner or later on pre-determined dates enforced by forces unknown, as these said forces also make the decisions of what people are, what they are not, and what they want to be…

Even though, of course, in a pre-destined life…

It's simply foolish to want.

(*)

The sword glinted against the candlelight of the chamber, as its owner polished its glistening, silver blade. The Hylian's cloth wiped across the sheen tip of the powerful weapon in a back and forth motion, squeaking satisfyingly as it did. The owner tended to the maintenance of the Master Sword daily, polishing it until there was a small speck of any form of substance atop of it.

It was the most godly sword in the world, after all, containing the essence of wisdom, strength, and bravery. So, of course, it belonged to a young man of equal, righteous stature.

As the ragged cloth smoothed across the blade once more, the Hylian couldn't help but think faintly of the battle earlier that day. He was a crowd favorite; the world loved him ten times over, so who would care to watch him fail? He could still hear the words, "Go Link!" with three claps following it.

"Go Link!"

Clap, clap, clap.

"Go Link!"

Clap, clap, clap!

"GO LINK!"

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

The audience got more and more excited as the brawl raged onward. And he won, of course. He always did.

One could say that the battle's ending was pure destiny.

Who was his opponent? Like he knew. Link could have sworn that it was another sword-wielding challenger…but he actually wasn't too sure. All he knew was that he won, and that was fine by him.

Life went on as usual. So why should he question it?

He then peered down at the cloth for a moment...something didn't feel right. This white piece of fabric…why are some parts of it…red?

Now THAT was something to question.

Link paused his polishing, holding the cloth closer to his face. He had been cleaning his sword for the past five minutes. Surely nothing out of the ordinary occurred where ketchup, red paint, and even wine was involved.

Was this…blood?

_O-Of course not! I would never kill anyone, not me! Especially not in a…a Smash Tournament! Ha ha ha…how silly…_

The Hylian pushed a piece of hair out of his face, smile shaking and fingers now tapping against his blade. He stopped after a few moments, however; he spent so long polishing this sword. Smudges were the last thing he needed...

Besides, he had the other side to work on! Yes…perhaps finishing up on last minute stain-removing would make him forget his query of the notion of unfathomable blood stains on his sword…

But once he turned the sword over…

"GAAAAAH!" Link shrieked in horror, dropping the powerful, righteous, and blood-covered Master Sword to the floor. The clink echoed in his mind as he collapsed onto the bed of his chamber.

_When…when…_

The red stains of the other side of the blade smothered any brightness of it. How could he possibly not notice the blood that covered this sword? How could he not remember this fight?!

But it was then that Link remembered whose blood was shed…

)(

He always lived his life carefree, even on his adventures. The memories he deemed the fondest were the ones he concealed, as nothing evil or brutal would ever become a plague onto his mind. Even in the worst of times, the young man never complained about life. It treated him well for the most part, so why question it? He had big shoes to fill, oh sure, but Link figured that as long as he fulfilled his duties in life, than destiny would do the work for him.

He wasn't that sure of, however, what to make out of his worst enemy writhing with the Master Sword in his chest, groaning, trying to make out words.

"Y-You're a fool, Link…" the sorcerer coughed, with the Hylian staring down at him. They fought for quite some time. The crowd wanted an ending. They wanted a big finale. "Always have been…always will be…"

Well, the death of the king of all evil was best to be the big bang they were looking for…

"Tell m-me…Link…" Ganondorf locked his eyes onto the blue irises of his opponent. "When was the last time you…you were the master of your…own…life?"

"What do you mean by…by that?" Link could feel his left shoulder go numb due to a gaping scar that wasn't concealed; Ganondorf was quite the swordsman himself, proving to be the ultimate challenge for the young savior.

Ganondorf scoffed.

"Think about it, boy…" he stated. "You were left as…a child…at the place…w-where heroes are morphed. Y-You…were raised to…destroy me. Had it n-not been f-for…the tree…the princess…the people of Hyrule…you…you wouldn't even know me…" Ganondorf bared his teeth, breathing in and out heavily. "Would you?"

Link's mind wandered towards the Deku Tree, who sent his greatest companion to him in order for him to "begin his journey". He was the only one in the village to _not _have a fairy, after all…

His left arm finally went dead, all sensation or any other possible feeling gone. Link felt slightly light-headed, as the green-faced warlord continued.

"You would do anything…for your p-princess…and her kingdom…w-wouldn't y-you?" Ganondorf sneered a little. "Even i-if it meant giving y-your own life…how…how… funny…"

The two began this battle at the Castle in which the princess Zelda resided, and they intended to finish it where they stood.

Zelda. The name that rang through Link's ears like a soft, flowing melody since he was a young boy. The five letters brought together morphed into a distant harmony, in which Link would sneak through palaces, ram through goblins, and go across the world just to hear once more.

And he did on several occasions.

She loved Hyrule. He loved her, and cared more about what she adored: justice and serenity in her fair kingdom. He swore to go to any means necessary to make that an eternal reality…

Even if it meant bloodshed.

Link toppled down on all fours, pupils dilating as he covered his gash with his hand.

"T-They call it…'The Legend of Zelda'…" Ganondorf tried to cover the wound of his own…in vain, of course. "B-But it's not…YOUR…legend…n-now is it? And y-you…wish…to k-know why, boy?"

Link gave no response. He was too busy gaining back his senses…but the opponent gave his last words anyhow.

He whispered softly to the destined champion,

"I-It's not y-your legend…i-if you can't make…your…own…choices."

The warlock was thus silenced, as the victor fell onto the stone ground unconscious as his victory ballad played.

)(

The gauze around Link's shoulder felt tight all of a sudden. Link's fingers slowly, hesitantly ran across the wrapping. A red blotch was easily visible amongst the beige surroundings of its surface. It happened. It actually happened.

The king of evil was deceased. But…why wasn't he happy?

Perhaps it was because he didn't think much of it, considering he thought he gave the king his downfall limitless times…

Maybe it was because he was still feeling light-headed; he woke up from his un-moved state but a few hours after the battle, after all…

Or maybe…just maybe…

A tear rolled down his face. Of course he wouldn't murder a man in cold blood, even if it was the epitome of hellish being. But he was in the court of royals! The fate of the land depended on that death! It depended on its protector's victory!

Yet…if it was his decision…

_I couldn't kill him…I couldn't kill a man. Ever..._

But destiny would make it so.

"_Think about it boy…"_

Link had no idea how, but Ganondorf was right…

"_I-It's not y-your legend…"_

…He was right…

…_i-if you can't make…your…own…choices."_

And he never did…or could.

He had his life do it for him...and did he really have a choice?


End file.
